The present invention relates to a tool used to align an automotive vehicle door. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-functional tool used to adjust the alignment of an automotive vehicle door and to torque the bolts on the striker which, in conjunction with the lock of the vehicle door, retains the vehicle door in a closed position.
Automotive vehicles comprise a plurality of body panels which are attached to an underlying chassis. On a side of the vehicle, there is a front fender, a front door panel, an a rear fender and an optional rear door panel. To most automobile purchasers, the fit between the various side body panels is a major indicator of vehicle quality. To provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, the gap between the door and any adjacent body panel or pillar should be held to as tight a tolerance as possible. Additionally, the gap between the door and its adjoining body panels should be held to a constant dimension as much as possible. Controlling the gap between the door and the adjoining body panels is complicated by several factors which can continually vary. The first factor is differences in stampings caused by wear of the sheet metal dies which stamp out the panels. The dimensional stability of the vehicle door opening is another factor which can vary. Still another important factor is the final shape and attachment location of the door hinge, the door latch hardware and the door lock striker. Typically, when a vehicle is manufactured, the door envelope which is usually a generally rigid panel and its accompanying rigid inner door panel are connected to the vehicle during the painting process for the prime coating and finish coating. Much of the hardware associated with the door is often added to the door after completion of the painting process. Accordingly, final adjustment of the hinge and the striker which interacts with the locking system of the door typically occurs after completion of the painting process. When making adjustments to the door hinge or to the striker, there is a need for a hammer having a non-marring impact member which however is generally hard. When the door latch or the striker must be struck, a door adjustment assembler who is responsible for final adjustment of the vehicle door will typically use a hammer with a hard plastic impact member. To adjust the position of the vehicle door with respect to the hinge or to slightly deform the metal that the hinge is adjoined to, it is sometimes necessary for the door adjustment assembler to actually strike a vehicle door. When striking the vehicle door, a hammer with a very soft impact head must be utilized. Striking the door with a hard plastic impact member can inadvertently cause a marring of the door finish painted surface and the vehicle will have to be taken off the assembly line to a repair area which greatly increases manufacturing costs. Additionally, the bolts that attach the door lock striker to the door opening of the vehicle must often be torqued or untorqued to allow for positional adjustment.
Presently, the door adjustment assembler must carry or have available three separate tools. The first tool is a hammer which has a generally hard, non-marring impact member such as a plastic for hitting the striker or the door hinge. The second tool is a hammer which has a generally soft rubber impact member that will not mar the finish paint on the vehicle door. The third tool is a wrench which has a head for turning the bolts which hold the striker. Utilizing three different tools is a significant burden to a door adjustment assembler who must repeat the adjustment procedure for each vehicle door. Additionally, an efficiency problem arises because after a tool has been used, it must be placed back in its proper place and another tool picked up. Continually picking up and putting down the separate tools can cause a negative ergonomic effect. Ergonomically, the weight of the hammer and the repetitive hand motions can expose the door adjustment assembler to a greater risk of carpal tunnel syndrome, a peripheral nerve entrapment neuropathy which is the most common cause of paresthesia in the first three fingers and of nocturnal paresthesia.
It is desirable to provide a multi functional tool to reduce the number of tools and the total weight of tools which a door adjustment assembler must use. It is also desirable to provide a lighter door adjustment tool which decreases any potential risk to carpal tunnel syndrome.
To make manifest the above-delineated desires, the revelation of the present invention is brought forth. A multiple function automotive vehicle door enclosure and door lock striker adjustment tool which frees the door adjustment assembler from the burden of carrying three separate tools is provided. In a preferred embodiment, the multiple function automotive vehicle enclosure door and door lock striker adjustment tool of the present invention includes a lightweight polymeric hammerhead. The lightweight polymeric hammerhead reduces the strain from handling the tool and accordingly ergonomically reduces the risk of carpal tunnel syndrome to the door adjustment assembler. The hammerhead of the present invention has a first diametrically enlarged cylindrical end. The first cylindrical end has an internally threaded bore penetrating axially into it. The hammerhead has a reduced diameter mid portion allowing the door adjustment assembler to better grip the tool and torque the tool bit with two-hand control when required. The hammerhead has a second end opposite the first end which is also enlarged and also has a threaded blind bore extending axially therein. The first end of the hammerhead has a non-marring hard plastic impact member for impacting the striker or the door hinge. The first impact member has a threaded stud along its inner surface which allows the first impact member to be threadably connected with the first end of the hammerhead. A second impact member is provided. The second impact member is made from a soft elastomeric rubber. The second impact member also has an inner surface with a projecting threaded stud to allow the second impact member to be threadably connected to the second end of a hammerhead. The second impact member is utilized when the assembler operator wishes to strike the vehicle door especially along its outer painted surfaces. The tool of the present invention has a handle. The handle has a top end which is inserted into a generally matching radial bore of the hammerhead mid portion. A dowel pin fixedly connects the top end of the handle with the hammerhead. A lower end of the hammer is adapted to fit into a xe2x85x9c drive socket and has a spring loaded locking pin associated therewith. There is additionally provided a socket extension having a generally axial cavity for receipt of the bottom end of the handle. The socket extension additionally has a lower end which by virtue of a lock washer connects with an annular groove on a drive bit. The drive bit is utilized to torque the bolts which connect the striker to the door opening of the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional tool which is utilized by a door adjustment assembler to adjust the fit of an automotive vehicle side door.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automotive vehicle door adjustment tool which is ergonomically superior to prior adjustment tools.
The above objects and other features of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the invention is further revealed in the accompanying drawings and detailed description of the invention.